Forever Waiting
by aDistantYume
Summary: Had things not turned out as well as they did. Had things turned out just a bit differently.
1. Chapter 01: Too Late

**Forever Waiting**

******Chapter 01: Too Late**

Ohana rested her cheek against her palm as her brown hues gazed out the train window. She was returning to the city after saying her farewells to everyone at the Kissuiso. She had hope that it would reopen in the future, and she'd be able to both see everyone again and work there as well. It was a life that she fell in love with in such a short time, and it left her longing for it the moment she left. Still, she didn't find returning to the city to be a terrible turn of events. It was just that...

"_I'm afraid of her safety if I'm not watching over her."_

There was someone that she hadn't seen in a long time. The last she had really heard from him was before she had her mother come to the Kissuiso for her review.

"_See ya."_

Ohana blinked and found her reflection in the window to be one of surprise. As they entered a tunnel, she could more clearly see how there was shock and turmoil that dwelled within her brown hues. Those words for that simple farewell... It was heart-wrenching. She felt like those words meant there might not be a next time, and she returned that same farewell in order to release the two of them from their ties. But...

Swallowing, the curly haired girl lowered her eyes so she wouldn't have to see her own pained expression. Even if she had said those words. Even if she had heard those words. She always believed that they would meet again. That they would find themselves laughing alongside each other, and she could admire him for the person he was. A person that always made her breathless with his kindness. Yet...

Squeezing her eyes shut, Ohana could picture it so vividly in her mind. When she returned to the city with her uncle's wife, she was on her way to speak with her mother, but something deterred her from her mission. Passing by the very park that he had confessed to her in, she couldn't help but notice a couple passing on the opposite side of the park. She had stopped in her tracks as she made herself as unnoticeable as possible, realizing that it was him and his co-worker. Namiko...Igarashi was it? Lowering herself to try and stay out of sight, she watched them silently, seeing that they were out of their work clothes. It was then that she noticed that their hands were clasped together, and as if fate was mocking her, Namiko leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It seemed like such an innocent act, but Ohana felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She could almost imagine the conversation between the two in their voices, and she could hardly hold herself up with her trembling legs. It didn't take long before she realized she could no longer see them because her vision had blurred.

Snapping her eyes open, Ohana sat up straight. Breathing heavily, she moved her hands to her face trying to calm herself. She was shaking visibly. It was lucky for her that no other passengers were sitting in the same row as her, as she gently curled her fingers against her cheeks before tears washed over them. _Why does it hurt so much...? We...we both said our goodbyes to each other a long time ago. So why...why does it hurt to know that he's with someone else? She...she's a nice girl that has honest feelings about him. Why aren't I...happy for him?_ _Why aren't...I... _Ohana could do nothing to stop the tears from flowing as the droning sound of the train mixed with the sounds of her crying.

* * *

"I'm going out for a bit." Ohana was already putting on her shoes after serving dinner to her mother.

Still typing on her laptop, Satsuki only vaguely showed interest, "It might rain sometime soon, so don't stay out too long."

"Okay, I'm off!"

"Take care." The clacking keyboard continued on after the door closed behind Ohana.

It had only been a day since she had gotten back into the city, and she had avoided seeing him the entire time. She hadn't even notified him yet that Kissuiso had closed down and she was back to living in the city. Ohana just couldn't face him after their farewell. Or was that really the reason? Her hands curled in her pockets as she tried to keep that vivid imagery from entering her mind again. "It's...fine. Really...it's fine..." She murmured to herself, trying to reassure herself that it would be fine. After all, when they did meet, Ohana didn't want to show him a sad version of herself. She had to fest herself up and make sure she was energetic and optimistic around him. "Just...just like the good old days..."

Blinking, Ohana looked up from where she had ended up after wandering aimlessly. Widening her eyes, she realized that she was in that same park again. It had plenty of memories to offer, both painful and happy ones now. Slowly taking steps forward, she climbed up the slide, standing at the top while she gripped the rails. Looking up at the dark clouds that gathered, she tried to remember the night he confessed to her. How she had been too hesitant...too scared to really give him a reply. And now...was she regretting it? "Ko...chan..." Biting her lower lip, she tried to keep the tears from coming again. Before the tears even started though, the downpour of rain drowned out any sounds of her weeping. Her tears mixed with the raindrops that covered her face as she stood there, overcome with the sadness that she tried to overcome. Wasn't there someone that she went to in times like these? When she felt like she wanted to just wallow in her misery? "Ko-chan...Ko-chan, Ko-chan..._KO-CHAN!_" Her voice was drowned out in the rain as her hands covered her face, hiding her pained face.

"O...na... ...hana... Ohana!" Koichi's voice could barely be heard through the loud roar of the rain. He rushed into the park after he had barely recognized Ohana in the rain. Carrying an umbrella, he climbed up the slide and held it over her as he took a hold of her wrist, pulling her down the slide slowly, "What are you doing out here?! You're absolutely soaked! I...my place is closer, so let's get you dry before you catch a cold." His voice could still barely be heard, but he did see that Ohana nodded faintly. Guiding her out of the park, he held onto her wrist as he made sure to shield the two of them, mainly Ohana, from the rain.

Ohana had only lowered her hands when the rain stopped pouring on her and he was standing over her. She only looked into his eyes for a moment before she quickly looked away. Those eyes...they were still the same. Filled with such kindness. And now he was still looking after her despite the time they've spent apart. Ohana could feel her tears continue to trickle down her cheeks. Or was it the rain now? She could hardly tell as she shivered from the cold and her current state of mind. Following his guide, she looked down at the hand that held her wrist, wondering what it'd be like to have his large hand wrap around her smaller one. To be so intimate with him... She exchanged no words with him as she stayed silent the entire way. Going up the nearby apartment to his floor, Ohana made no sound as she entered his home, her hair and clothes utterly soaked.

Closing the door behind them, Koichi took off his shoes and motioned for her to come in, "You don't have to worry about getting the floor wet. I'll dry it later. I'll get you a towel now, so wait for me in the living room, okay?"

Her shimmering brown pools looked up just in time to see his broad back moving away, and it invoked such a pained feeling in her chest. Still, Ohana shook her head, trying to stop herself from becoming a blubbering idiot, but it might have been too late to not leave that impression on him. Taking off her shoes, she stepped carefully into the living room. She stood there in between the television and the couch, holding her arms around herself trying to warm herself up.

Koichi entered the living room with a towel and placed it over Ohana's head, "Don't worry, it's one of the spare clean ones we keep around. But anyways...are you alright, Ohana? What were you doing standing out there in the middle of the pouring rain? And when did you get back into the city?"

Ohana slowly began to dry her hair as she wouldn't make eye contact with him, "Th-Thanks, Ko-" She swallowed her words as she found it awkward to call him like she always did. For some reason, she had to wonder what Namiko call him? By his full first name? Did he have a pet name for Namiko? How intimate were they? Ohana quickly covered her face with the towel, pretending to dry herself as she tried to forget these wandering, aimless worries that came from just his name. "I was just...deep in thought and hardly noticed when it started raining, eheheh..." She gave a nervous laugh as she lowered the towel and held it against herself. "What were you doing out in the rain, K-Ko...chan?" She asked nervously while averting her eyes still.

Koichi was watching her intently, somewhat confused as to why she was acting so differently around him, but he made no mention of it. "I...was coming back from work when it started to rain. I had to go buy an umbrella, and when I passed by the park... I barely recognized you in the heavy rain, but I'm glad I did. I wouldn't have wanted to leave you out in the rain like that."

Clenching the towel even more, Ohana bit her lower lip before she spoke in the softest audible voice she could muster, "Coming back from work? Is...Is your co-worker, Namiko, still working there? Have...Have you given her a proper answer yet?" She remembered how she almost scolded him on not giving her a clear answer, but she knew she was such a hypocrite because of that. Ohana had not given him a clear answer to his feelings, and she still had yet to vocally reciprocate those feelings.

"...yeah, she's still working there. And...yes, I gave her my answer not too long ago. I...decided to give it a chance, and we've been dating for a few weeks now." Koichi gave a straightforward answer as his eyes rested on Ohana still. He felt somewhat uncomfortable speaking about it just like that, especially in front of Ohana, but he didn't want to lie about anything to Ohana. "You must be cold, right? I'll go get you a warm drink."

Looking up just to see him leave, Ohana blinked as she realized that she had dropped the towel. Was she surprised? Why was she so surprised at this when she allowed it to happen? She really just watched it all unfold before her eyes, so why was it that she felt torn apart? _Ko-chan... I thought...I believed that...I..._ That feeling swelled up in her chest again. _I...I want to ask, "Why didn't you wait for me? Why didn't you wait till I gave you my answer? Did you...did you forget your confession to me? Do you not feel the same toward me anymore? I...I want to know why...why you chose her over me!?" But...but... I know...I know I'm being selfish. I'm being...punished for running away from this the entire time. I thought I grew up a little at the Kissuiso, but...even when I learned to cope and love that new life, I was running away from my old one. The one that had Ko-chan in it...the one that..._ Without thinking, she darted out of the living room and put on her shoes as quickly as possible. She could hear him come out into the living room calling out to her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Before she knew it, she had ran out the door and down the apartment building. Rushing out into the rain again, she continued to sprint toward a random direction, just wanting to get away from that apartment. From him.

_I was an idiot for thinking you'd wait forever...for thinking that I could just push you away for the longest time and pull you back to me whenever I wanted... I...I never wanted for this to happen. I want it to be just like the old days when we were together...just...just you and me... When we were just...friends? I always had you to myself back then...but now...even if we were to continue being friends, you'd have your eyes on another girl. That...I can't live with that! No matter how happy I want to be for you for finding a nice girl, I can't...I can't help but feel..._

"Ko-chan..."

_Is it really too late? Did I make you wait too long? Have you...forgotten my promise to you? I...I..._

_I still...I still want...to..._

* * *

.::|| I'd like to continue with more chapters, but is it a good enough read for me to continue?_  
_


	2. Chapter 02: Warmth

**Chapter 02: Warmth**

It never seemed to stop raining. Ohana's arms were wrapped around her legs as she pulled them into her chest. Her brown eyes stared blankly over them as the pattering rain could still be heard despite her attempts to silence them via her headphones. _Where am I...?_ Blinking, she raised her eyes somewhat to see that it was pitch black all around her. _What...am I doing...?_ Her lips parted for a moment as there was movement in that endless darkness. Her slightly lidded eyes widened as the movement became clear as day. Contrasting the darkness completely were two figures essentially radiating with light. The path underneath them was the only other thing that was visible to Ohana's eyes as she followed them slowly with her gaze.

It was him and Namiko.

Their hands were clasped just like before, and their eyes never seemed to leave the other. They were speaking to each other, but all Ohana could hear was the rain. She could clearly see the bright and happy smiles on their faces though, and it only brought her to tighten her hold on her knees. As they passed by without noticing her, Ohana lowered her gaze before she buried her face behind her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut as she couldn't keep her body from trembling. _Why do I keep thinking about it? I'm just...I'm just making myself more pitiful... If I ignore it... If I just forget about it all. Everything...if I forget everything... If I forget his confession, maybe I can move on. Maybe I... _Just that very thought pained her heart, and she couldn't hold back the sobbing outburst her body let out in reaction to those painful thoughts. _Don't...don't cry. I'm not the one that wants to cry the most. Not me... _She opened her eyes just for a moment to see that her vision had completely blurred.

_Not...me..._

* * *

Ohana woke up with a start as she sat straight up in her futon. Breathing heavily, she could feel that body was trembling somewhat. Raising a hand, she touched her cheek to find the tears that she had dreamt of. Sniffing, she raised her arm and wiped away the tears, trying to not make too much of a commotion for her mother to hear. With sunlight filling her room, she could only hear the sound of birds aside from her occasional sniffing. She couldn't remember when she had gotten home last night, but she assumed that running in the rain was brought on that horrible nightmare. Still, Ohana could faintly feel the same heart-wrenching pain that she had felt in her dream. Her thoughts came to a halt as she sneezed. Sniffing, she tried to shake those thoughts out of her head as she got up out of her futon to prepare breakfast and dress for the first day of school since she had gotten back. She prepared breakfast fairly quickly, mainly due to her lengthy experience in doing so from a young age, and sat down across from her surprisingly awake mother.

"Itadakimasu." Ohana clapped her hands before she started in as Satsuki pushed aside the laptop she always seemed to be on to start eating as well.

"What were you doing last night, Ohana? You came home rather late completely soaked. I was afraid you had caught your death of a cold when you came back like that. I wouldn't have anyone to feed me if that were to happen..." Satsuki spoke in her usual tone as she looked up at her daughter while eating.

"O-Oh, u-um..." The curly, light colored haired girl stuttered as she tried to find a response that wouldn't worry her mother, although she honestly didn't think much would make her worried. "I was just revisiting some old places because I haven't been back in so long! I didn't even realize that a storm was coming till it was too late, and then I couldn't find a place to buy an umbrella and I had to run all the way back, eheheh..." She knew her lie was pretty see-through considering that there were so many places that sold umbrellas in Tokyo.

"Mmhm... Well, are you feeling alright at least? It'd be pretty impressive if you decided to skip the first day of school since you got back into Tokyo. You'd be known as the rebel that goes at her own pace! That'd be kind of fun, wouldn't it?" Satsuki teased lightly as she took another mouthful before leaning over the table and moving a hand underneath Ohana's bangs, trying to feel the temperature of her forehead. "...Are you sure you're feeling up to going to school? It feels like you're coming down with a fever..."

"O-Oh! It's okay, mom. I'm sure I'll be fine once I get outside and get some fresh air. I also don't really want to be known as a rebel! I want to make sure that everyone knows I'm fine after moving back into Tokyo, so...I'll be going to school, okay?" Continuing to eat while defending herself, Ohana glanced at the time to see how much time she had left before she had to leave.

"Alright, alright. Just don't overwork yourself today. Whatever you're coming down with could become much worse if you don't take it easy," Satsuki responded along with a sigh, continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Mm!" Ohana responded with a mouthful of food, gobbling down the rest of her breakfast and clapping her hands together, "Gochisousama deshita." She quickly got up to clean her dishes. Working quickly, she finished and went into her room to dress in her school uniform. Grabbing her bag, she shoved her bento box into it before she raced out to the front to slip on her shoes, "Alright, I'm off!"

"Have a nice day," The mother responded as her eyes turned to look at the write-up she had brought up on her screen.

After closing the door, Ohana sighed as she walked down and out to the sidewalk, glad that she was out of her home and away from those questions. She raised her hand and touched her forehead to see that she really was burning up slightly, but she shook her head as she willed herself to bear with it. "It just makes things worse if I don't go to school when everyone expects me to be back now. I've got to at least go today. I'll make sure I get enough rest for the rest of the week," She muttered to herself her game plan as people passing by gave her odd looks.

Stopping in her tracks, her brown hues rose to see the familiar path she took everyday to meet her closest friend so they could go to school together. Swallowing, her hand gripped the strap of her bag before taking a step backward and turning down a different and unfamiliar street. _Would he still be waiting there? Like...always? No, I'm sure...I'm sure he's not. It's been a while anyways, right? _Thoughts raced through her confused mind as she continued onward, knowing that it would take her a little bit longer to get to school with that path. _Then why...am I going this way... Why am I...trying to avoid..._

It hadn't taken her as long as she expected as she reached the front gate to the school grounds. Walking into the building and up to her classroom, Ohana greeted back to all those that welcomed her back as they passed her. It brought her spirits up a little as their smiles made her smile that much more honest. Opening the door to her classroom, she found a seat by the window before plopping herself down in her seat. Her bag was slipped underneath her desk as she crossed her arms on the desk and rested her head on them. With brown hues gazing out the third story window, she felt that nostalgia of always looking outside and daydreaming before she had went to the Kissuiso. But she always looked forward to the breaks between classes, lunch, and when classes ended because there was always one thing that cheered her up despite her previous perspective on city life. He wasn't in her class, whether that be lucky or unlucky, so Ohana felt a bit more at ease at having extended the time she wouldn't have to see him. Yet...it was still an unpleasant feeling.

* * *

The morning classes seemed to breeze by too quickly. Ohana smiled as the familiar students welcomed her back before they all had settled down in their seats. She had stayed in her seat throughout all the small breaks between classes. Her focus just wasn't there that day, whether it be because her mind was elsewhere or because of her slight fever. She just didn't know. Ohana only knew that her eyes continued to drift toward the window, with her cheek against the hand of her propped up elbow, glad to have such a view to distract her from both her thoughts and class.

Before she knew it, classes broke for lunch. Blinking, Ohana sat up straight as she pulled out her bag from underneath her desk and took out the small bento she had brought for herself. Normally, she would have left the room to catch up to him so they could find a place to eat, but she could only picture him eating with someone else now. She didn't think that she went to the same school as they did, but she had this vivid imagery of the two sitting very close to each other as they ate their lunch with Namiko at times feeding him.

Shaking her head, Ohana tried to force the images out of her mind as she slipped her bag underneath her desk again before opening her bento box. "Itadakimasu," She whispered softly to herself as she handled her chopsticks deftly. Picking at the octopus sausages, she stayed rather silent as she ate her lunch. She was somewhat concerned with her current state though. While she was trying to keep her mental state stable, it was clear that her physical condition was suffering because of her little escapade the night before. The heat she felt in her ears and temples only seemed to grow hotter as time passed, but she reasoned with herself that she could withstand the entire day of classes. After all, she could still move, and she hadn't collapsed yet, so that was a good sign, right?

"You know, you're pretty hard to find sometimes, Ohana."

Widening her eyes, Ohana didn't look up from her bento box as that familiar voice rang in her ears. It was all too clear as to who it was, and she couldn't help but feel too frightened too look up into those eyes of his.

Placing down a can of corn soup next to her head, Koichi sat down in the empty desk in front of her. Letting out a sigh as he sat down, he looked toward the curly haired girl with a broad smile. He held a meat bun partially unwrapped with a bite already taken out of it. "Where did you go last night? By the time I got outside, you were already gone. Did you make it home alright? You didn't have an umbrella, did you?"

Setting down her chopsticks across her bento, she slowly, and perhaps shyly and nervously, looked up into those familiar and welcoming eyes of his. "K-Ko-chan... I, um...I had to get back home to do the laundry and clean up after my mother. She gets really messy, you know! And...and I haven't been back in a while, so there was a lot to do, so I'm sorry I didn't say anything last night, but, um...I...I knew we'd see each other again anyways, so I decided to let myself out and not bother you anymore than I needed to! Eheheh..." Her words came out rushed, and she hoped she didn't sound like too much of a babbling idiot when she tried to make up an excuse.

"Ah, is that so? Well, I guess it's good to get back into things and get used to the city life again, right?" Koichi only returned her panicked response with a simple acceptance of her excuse and another smile. Biting into the meat bun, he motioned to the corn soup, "I hope you still like corn soup? I was thinking about getting you cola, but I remembered that the strong fizz hurts your mouth, right?"

"U-Un..." Ohana responded with a simple sound and a nod as she took the can of corn soup and opened it. _You know so much about me, Ko-chan. You...always look out for me, don't you? It's...It's selfish of me to say it out loud, but I always thought that you'd continue looking after me like this. For...a long, long time. Maybe even... _She felt a bit awkward after all that went on between the two of them, and she wasn't sure what else to say to him. Raising the can to her lips, she took a drink from it before setting it down, "Un... It's still as good as I remember it, eheheh. The corn kernels still get stuck at the bottom, I bet." She blinked as she felt the heat in her face get a bit hotter, although it was just in her cheeks this time.

"Ohana?" Koichi showed a concerned face as he looked directly into Ohana's eyes, which in turn made her cheeks feel even hotter as they turned a bit red. "Are you feeling alright?" While Ohana didn't notice it, Koichi could clearly hear her somewhat strained breathing as her half-lidded eyes continued to stare forward into his eyes. Leaning over the desk, he moved a hand underneath her bangs and tried to determine her temperature. It was a bit difficult to determine it with his hands, so he leaned further over the desk.

Ohana widened her eyes the moment his hand had magically found its way on her forehead, and as she was about to question him, she saw him leaning even more over the desk. "W-Wait, K-K-Ko-chan! You don't need toーI meanーI don't thinkー!" Swallowing, Ohana's eyes were widened as he came close enough so their foreheads touched. While it seemed like he was intent on finding out what condition she was in, Ohana couldn't help but feel her face and entire body grow hotter at this interaction. Her eyes only found his closed eyes while their foreheads touched, but she let her gaze run along his attractive face, and she found herself holding her breath despite her rapidly beating heart when her eyes found his lips. It was as if their breaths had been mingling between them until she held her breath. _P-Please, Ko-chan...stop...I... Your intentions are always so honest, so kind...but I...but I can't think straight like this!_

Koichi pulled away after a few moments as he removed his hand from her, "Ohana, why did you come to school knowing that you're coming down with a fever? It feels like you're burning up... Is this because you were in the rain last night?" He paused for a moment as his eyes never left hers, finding that her face was still a bit red. "I'm sorry. I should have given you an umbrella or a raincoat or something last night. Instead, I let you run into the cold rain and you probably caught your sickness from it, andー"

_It's not your fault, Ko-chan. I would...I would never blame you for anything like that! It's all my fault... I let myself burrow into the comfort of your kindness and took advantage of it, and now I...now I'm making you feel like this when it's all my fault! I...I__ー__!_ No words left Ohana's mouth as she focused on breathing. Her eyesight was getting a bit hazy as she faintly swayed left and right. Still, she used all of her energy to stay upright, wanting to set him straight. She would never want him to feel like that. She wanted him to know that she was being selfish, that she was the one to blame, but she couldn't bring her lips to move to form words.

"Koichi-kun?"

Koichi's words came to a stop as he turned toward the door to the girl walking in. A surprised look was on his face. "Namiko? What are you doing here?"

The girl pushed up her glasses before she came to stand next to Koichi, setting her hands on his shoulder, "I couldn't wait to tell you the good news, and I wanted to tell you in person! My parents said that I could take a friend on the trip this weekend! And I asked if it was okay if I brought my...boyfriend," She lowered her voice for his status as she was still a bit shy about it in public.

_Why?_

"And they said yes! As long as they're supervising of course, but isn't this great! We canー" Namiko blinked as she turned to see Ohana's half-lidded eyes looking up at her, "O-Oh! Ohana? I heard from Koichi-kun that you were coming back. I hope settling back into the city life was a smooth transition!"

_Is there someone out there that has it out for me? I...I know that things just won't be the same between Ko-chan and I anymore, but at least...at least I was happy with Ko-chan just now. At least I was happy with him caring for me like always even though he knows I'm acting awkward. So then...so then why at a time like this does she have to come along? And...and a weekend alone? Just the two of them? Koichi-kun? She's that familiar with him already? I...Ko-chan...do you..._

"A-Ah, yeah, that's great news, Namiko, but you should have waited till later when classes were done. You're going to be late for your afternoon classes because you traveled all the way here!" Koichi expressed his concern as Namiko just shook his shoulder playfully.

"I know, I know, but isn't this great? This is the first time we'll be doing a real couple's event!" Namiko replied to Koichi as if Ohana wasn't still just looking up at the two of them, her body still swaying.

_You told me you would give it a chance, give her a chance, so...so how do you feel? Are you...are you falling in love with her? Has she replaced me in your heart? Do you...do you watch over her now? Am I just an old friend that has become a bother? Did those...did those feelings of yours for me...did they..._

"K-Ko-chan..." Ohana murmured with visible strain, which quickly caught his attention.

"Ohana? Ohana?! What's wrong?" Finally having realized that she had been swaying, he got up from his desk and moved to Ohana's side. Namiko had stepped to the side as she watched with concern, not exactly sure what was going on. "Are you feeling worse now?" He took Ohana's hand in his, grasping it with clear concern as his eyes were filled with worry for her. It took a bit of time, but Ohana had slowly turned her head to gaze into Koichi's worry-filled eyes, and while he wasn't sure about it, he was certain he could see a small smile appear on her lips.

"Ko-chan... You've always been...a strange person, haven't you? Eheheh..."

"What? Ohana, you're not making any sense." Turning, Koichi looked to Namiko, "Namiko, can you go get the school nurse? I honestly don't think Ohana's doing well, soー"

The rest of his words seemed to be drowned out in the droning, thumping sound that echoed in her head. It was so loud, and Ohana could hardly hear anything else but her own thoughts. Her eyes registered Namiko leaving the room as the boy in front of her turned back to lock eyes with her, his grasp on her hand tightening a bit out of concern. The few other students in the classroom had turned at the commotion, but Ohana could hardly focus on them. "Always...the strange...unique...kind of person. The way you eat the corn in the canned corn soup...eheheh..."

Blinking, Koichi's worry for her condition grew because she was spouting nonsense now. "Ohana, don't worry, the school nurse is coming, and we'll be sure to get you better, and..." He moved close to her again, moving her bangs so their foreheads touched again. She was burning up even more than before, her temperature far higher than it should have been.

Everything seemed like a dream now as he came close to her face again, and she felt something cool press against her burning forehead. Through half-lidded eyes, Ohana looked over his well defined face. This time her strained breath never stopped as her face was turned up slightly to get a better look at him, their breaths mingled between the two. "Ko-chan..." She mumbled softly, making his eyes open right in front of hers as his forehead was still pressed against his. "You're always...so nice, Ko-chan..." She let out every word as if she was exhaling, trying to catch her breath all at the same time. She felt almost delusional as everything surrounding them seemed to just melt into each other. "Y-You know, Ko-chan..." She started softly, her glimmering, brown eyes suddenly pooling with tears all of a sudden. Ohana could see his eyes widen in surprise, but she used all of her strength to raise a hand to his cheek, motioning for him to not move away as her voice could not get any louder. "You know...I've been keeping you waiting for so long...a-and I know...I know I'm a horrible person because of it...but...I...I have to know..." Tears streaked her face as the large hand squeezed her smaller one even tighter.

"Are all...the feelings you had for me...are they gone? Do you not...do you not love me anymore?"

Ohana's voice continued to break up with her soft sobbing. Her tears trickled down her chin as she couldn't make out his face anymore because of how blurred her vision had become. There was hardly time for her to even try and listen for a response. Moments after her desperation, she closed her eyes as she fell forward into him. She felt herself being wrapped in someone's arms so that she wouldn't hit the floor. Her consciousness was shutting down as she felt herself being lifted by someone. Despite her body's burning heat, she could still feel the warmth that radiated from the one that picked her up. The scent was a familiar and comforting one, and it brought a small smile to her tear-streaked face as she curled up against the chest of her carrier before her consciousness was fully lost.

"Ko-chan..."

* * *

.::|| A quick note about Itadakimasu and Gochisousama Deshita. I find it a little weird to translate it into English, so I left it in their Japanese romaji form. I'm sure most viewers of Anime already know the basic meaning behind these expressions, so it's probably fine.

.::|| Now, about this chapter. I was going toward a different ending to this chapter at the beginning, but as I was sipping away at milk tea, I found myself veering into this particular ending to set up for the next chapter. I feel like some parts are rushed, so I hope that it isn't too difficult to read along with the flow of the text. I hope any viewers of this story enjoy it, and I'd appreciate it if you leave a review with your thoughts or any constructive criticisms.


	3. Chapter 03: Hers

**Chapter 03: Hers**

Opening her eyes slowly, she only found darkness. She couldn't see anything around her, but she was certain she was in a futon. Slowly reaching up to her head with her hand, she found a wet, folded cloth resting on her forehead. It wasn't until now that she realized that the sound of haggard breathing belonged to her. With a small sound of effort, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, letting the cloth drop down into her lap. Was it nighttime? Her face still felt hot, and she was already finding it difficult to keep herself up in that position. She was having trouble recalling what had happened before she had fallen asleep. _Asleep...?_ The young girl blinked as she touched her own cheek. _The sound of...rain..._ She didn't get too far in her thoughts as she suddenly succumbed to a coughing fit. Grasping at her chest, the beating of her heart seemed to fill her ears.

The room door slid open. "Oi, oi, Ohana. You're not going to get better if you don't rest when you're sick." Satsuki sighed as she stepped in with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. Her bare feet padded over to the futon her daughter was in and crouched down. After sliding her hand underneath those bangs, she furrowed her brow. "Definitely still have a fever..." She sighed. "I said take it easy, didn't I? You should have gone to the nurse's office and come home right away if you were feeling sick." Shifting the toothbrush to the other side of her mouth, she reached out and took the cloth from her daughter's hand. "You hungry, Ohana? I can make some soup or something."

Giving a weak nod, the curly haired girl looked to her mother While she didn't feel like eating, she knew she had to eat something to keep up her strength.

It looked as if her daughter would collapse at any minute. Pushing herself off her knees, she stood up. "Alright. I'll whip something up then." Just as she was about to turn, she remembered something and reached into her back pocket. "Oh, that's right." Satsuki pulled out her daughter's cellphone and dropped in on the sheets in front of the curly haired girl. "Koichi-kun asked me to take this from you because he didn't want you to be bothered while resting."

Widening her eyes, Ohana looked up to meet her mother's gaze, "K-Ko-chan? Did...Did he...?"

"I don't know exactly what happened at school, but he told me you collapsed during lunch, and he was there to carry you to the nurse's office for permission to bring you home." Satsuki smiled down at her, "He was quite persistent in calling me so he could bring you here himself. Even after we both got you settled in bed, he insisted on staying with you. I gave a call to the school to excuse you both, but I wasn't expecting him to stay till dinner. He didn't even leave when I left for work."

Her face burned hotter with a deeper shade of red, "Y-You left us alone?!"

"You know I have work, Ohana. Besides," Satsuki gave her a rather cheeky smile before walking off toward the kitchen, "We both trust that little brat, don't we? I was sure Koichi-kun wouldn't do anything." She shut the sliding door.

_Wh-What kind of mother leaves her unconscious daughter alone with a boy?!_ Despite getting worked up over her mother, just the thought of what _could_ have happened made it feel like her head was smoking from how red her face was turning. Taking a shaky deep breath, the curly haired girl tried to calm down. She had collapsed during lunch? Ohana assumed it was because she had stayed out in the rain too long the night before. It was frustrating not being able to remember clearly, but now that her mother mentioned it, she did recall being picked up. And...that comforting warmth. "Ko-chan..." Her hands clenched the sheets over her legs as she felt a swelling pain in her chest the harder she tried to remember.

_...are they gone?_

A moment passed as her eyes slowly widened. Although it hurt to recall what had happened, it all came back to her nevertheless. She had made such a scene in front of the entire class. How many watched her as she cried and spouted nonsense to Ko-chan? She had even done such a thing in front of his girlfriend, Namiko! Ohana couldn't remember what went on around her when she started to blabber, but her words couldn't be forgotten. It was embarrassing to think about, but...Ko-chan didn't answer, did he? Maybe it was better for him to not answer. Just thinking about it...scared her. She had the chance to continue on being friends and still stay close to him. After making such a big deal of things however... The thought of being rejected. The thought of hearing those words. Those dreadful words.

"_...I'm sorry, Ohana. I...don't lo – "_

Ohana shook her head, trying to stop her imagination. The more she thought about it, the more painful it became. Eventually, she knew she'd have to face him. She believed he wasn't like her. Unlike her, he was no doubt thinking about her and how it might feel not getting an answer from a question like that. It was...her fault that everything had to turn out like this.

"It's...unfair..."

She knew there was no point in whining now, but she needed to release some of that stress in some way. Taking another deep breath, she finally picked up the cellphone her mother had left her. Turning on the screen, she noticed the time. 10:48 P.M. Ohana couldn't help but gasp softly at that. _He...had stayed from lunch till dinner for me? What...What was he doing in all that time?_ Briefly closing her eyes, she could picture the evening light beginning to filter in through the blinds as she was tucked in her futon.

And Ko-chan was sitting by her, holding her hand.

Shaking her head vehemently, Ohana tried to stop her ridiculous imagination again. "I should...thank him..." She whispered to herself, trying to find an excuse for herself to contact him. Just as she got past the screen lock, she noticed that she had unread messages. Going to her inbox, unopened envelopes lined the side of the screen. Her large, brown eyes widened as she realized they all came from one person: Ko-chan. Swallowing, she opened the message from earlier in the day.

"_Ohana. I'm not sure what your mother will tell y – "_

Ohana blinked as the message stopped there. Tilting her head slightly, she kept her haggard breathing under control as she moved on to the next message.

"_Ah! I accidentally sent it before I finished the text. Sorry about that. What I was saying before though. I'm not sure what mother will tell you, but she came back home to let me in...and then left immediately afterwards. I didn't think she'd just leave us alone like that, but I just wanted to make sure that you know I'm just sitting beside you right now. Your mother left with a...dirty tease, so if she tells you that I did 'that,' I didn't!"_

Ohana giggled softly to herself at his style of messaging. She quickly moved on to the next one.

"_It's getting closer to dinner time now...and I think your mother will be home soon. I'll probably leave then. I'm just sending another message because...I want to apologize. I feel as if this is my fault for letting you run off into the heavy rain like that last night. I'm really hoping you'll feel better soon."_

Her eyelids lowered slightly as she bit her lower lip. Hadn't he said something like that during school? No matter when and where, it seemed as if he always wanted to take everything on his shoulders. All to just...care for her. Pursing her lips, she moved on to the next message.

"_I'm just about to go home now...and I feel like I should finally get around to answering your question. I was hoping to give you an answer face to face, but I don't think I'll be able to stick around much longer for you to wake up, and I'm sure it'd be...bad if I left you without an answer."_

Ohana stared at the screen. Her thumb clicked for the next one.

"_Ah, your mother came home, so I had to cut that message short. Anyways, Ohana. If you're honestly thinking what you said during lunch, then...please, don't think of yourself like that. To be honest, I was perhaps disappointed that I never received an answer, but...I also felt like it would be well worth the wait. I...still don't know how you feel about me, but I think I let myself believe you moved on to your new life the last time you came back to visit, and there was no longer a place for me in your heart...so I tried to move on. I'm just rambling now, haha. Here, I'll put my answer in the next message."_

Returning to the inbox, she quickly found the last unopened message. As her thumb hovered over the button to open it, she found herself struggling to do so. This was _his_ answer. He was going to answer her heart-wrenching question before she was going to answer his. _After making him wait so long...I force my own question on him..._ She narrowed her eyes as she felt shame sinking in. Yes, it was unfair. It was unbelievably unfair.

To Ko-chan.

A teardrop fell on the screen. Blinking, Ohana quickly turned the phone away and wiped it on her sheets before she raised her arm to dry up the tears that had formed. She was crying so much more as of late. She had overcome so many obstacles during her time at Kissuiso, and she knew she had grown much stronger as a woman, but this last and perhaps most difficult challenge was truly keeping her from moving forward.

She lowered her arm as the sliding door opened again. Satsuki walked in and crouched down beside her. Even though she didn't say anything, the mother easily recognized those eyes that had recently shed tears. "Want mom to feed you?" She asked with a wink.

Ohana gave a small smile before shaking her head, "No, it's okay. I think...I can handle it."

Satsuki nodded and set down the bowl and spoon by her futon, but she looked at her daughter again. "You look troubled. Not that it's any of my business, but Koichi-kun looked troubled too." She raised a hand and tried to smooth out her daughter's messy, curly hair. After a moment of silence, she stood up and moved over to the windows to push aside the blinds to let in the moonlight. She then started for the door, "I don't know what kids your age could be so stressed out about. I doubt I'd be any help." Just as she put her hand on the sliding door, she sighed as she continued to face the other way, "But if I was ever forced to give any kind of advice, I might say...to not run from it. It's better to face it head on...no matter how much it'd hurt." With that, she closed the door and made Ohana's room darker again.

Ohana looked down at the face down cellphone after her mother had left. Her mother's words rang in her ears, but she was still struggling with what she wanted to do. With what she needed to do. Sighing, she reached to the side and picked up the bowl. It warmed her stomach to finally get something in her belly, and even though she didn't feel hungry, it really did help in giving her energy. Still, she was too weak to do anything physically demanding. While she held the bowl in her left hand, she finally found the courage to pick up her cellphone again. Flipping it over, she came across her inbox screen again with that one unread message.

His answer.

"Face it...head on..."

She gulped down the rest of her soup before setting it aside. Getting out of the inbox screen, she moved to the contacts screen. Sifting through it, she hesitated for a moment before she pushed the button. Ohana slowly sank back down and felt the pillow underneath her as she raised the phone to her ear. It started to ring. She closed her eyes as she tried to imagine how their conversation would go, but then she stopped herself as she was just making things worse for herself. _I should...wait till tomorrow or something. It's already late, and maybe he's busy with other things or is going to bed...or talking to Namiko – _

"Ohana?"

The young girl widened her eyes at the sound of his voice on the other side of the line. It took her a moment to find her voice, "H-Hello? Ko-chan?"

"Yeah, it's me. How're you? Do you feel better now?"

Her other hand had already found a strand of hair, nervously twisting it between her fingers, "Y-Yeah, I'm feeling...a little better. I'm still a little sick, b-but..." She paused before continuing. "I-I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of me even when my mom just left like that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're feeling better." There was a short silence between the two. "...Ohana, did you read all of my messages?"

Ohana opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She honestly didn't know what to say. She felt like anything said about them would make it completely awkward...and there was still the problem of not having read his last message. His answer. "U-Uh...about that, K-Ko-chan..." _Why...Why did I call him?! Didn't I want to ask him directly? Because I didn't want to get his answer through a text?!_ _But...But I cant just...a-ask him..._ Squeezing her eyes shut, she curled up underneath the sheets before blurting out, "C-Can we meet right now? A-At the u-usual park..."

"...It's late now, isn't it? And I don't want you getting out of bed just to talk." He gave a contemplating sigh over the phone. "What is it that you want to talk about in person?"

She didn't know how to answer that either. It felt like she was being cornered by her own rash and blind attempt to take it 'head on' like her mother had advised. Still, she didn't think she had made the wrong decision. It was just...more difficult than she had imagined. Especially when hearing his voice. "It's...It's important, K-Ko-chan. Don't worry about me. I'll probably not go to school tomorrow anyways, so..." She could imagine him refusing. "...can we?"

"...Dress warmly then. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Smiling from just his acceptance to meet, she nodded to herself, "O-Okay, I will! I'll be there soon!" With that, she hung up on him. Finally seeing her regular cellphone wallpaper again, she took a deep breath as the ordeal was over with. At least until she met him face to face. _Am I...going to regret it...?_ For the umpteenth time, she shook her head to convince herself as she threw off the sheets. She almost fell over countless times while dressing, but she endured how weak her body was before pushing open her door and moved into the kitchen.

Satsuki was sitting at the dining table with her laptop. She looked up at her daughter when she came in, but she only gave a small smirk, "And where do you think you're going at this time of night, Ohana?"

The curly haired girl put away the bowl and spoon in the sink before moving to the bathroom, "I'm...going out for a bit. I promise I won't stay out for very long. I'm just going to...check on something."

"Hmm?" Satsuki smiled to herself as she heard Ohana cleaning herself up. She watched as her daughter came out of the bathroom and grabbed a small jacket to put on before moving to slip on her shoes. "Well then... Make sure you're thorough when checking on it. You don't want to second guess yourself, right?" She let out a low chuckle. "And...make sure you have no regrets."

Ohana finished putting on her shoes and reached for the doorknob as her mother's words sank in. Smiling, she nodded to herself, "Right! I'll be back soon!"

"Take care." Satsuki continued to type on her laptop as the door closed behind her daughter. After a while, her fingers stopped and she glanced at the door. A moment passed before she smirked and ran a hand through her hair. "They're growing up much too fast..."

* * *

Ohana held a hand to her chest as she was gasping for breath when she finally reached the park. She had tired herself out by walking too quickly to not make Ko-chan wait too long. As she looked up, with her hand clinging to the fence to support her, she saw Ko-chan looking down at his phone while he leaned against the stairs of the slide. Seeing him already made those emotions swell in her chest. Catching her breath, she made her way over to him, "K-Ko-chan!"

The young boy looked up to see her walking across to him. "Ohana!" He put his phone away as he started for her, but she waved her hand at him to stop him. He watched as the visibly tired girl walk all the way to him before she stopped to catch her breath. Koichi clenched his teeth at the sight, and his eyes were filled with concern. "I told you to rest, didn't I? If your condition gets even worse because you wanted to meet me, I'd – "

Ohana reached up and pressed a finger to his lips, interrupting him. "You'd...what?" She could still feel it. That fear. That pain. It swelled up so much that she felt like her chest would explode from it, but she was determined to do this. Before she had become so awkward and indecisive, they had always been comfortable around each other. There was a reason for that, wasn't there? She had grown up trying to only count on herself when Ko-chan had always been at her side, keeping her safe without her knowing it. Perhaps because she never recognized it, never appreciated it, that she had been blind for so long. Ohana wanted to show him that she had grown, if even just a little, since the last time they met.

"Ko-chan...when did you get so tall?" Smiling up at him, she could really see that he had grown taller. He was becoming a man, as she was becoming a woman. While they weren't there yet, she could imagine them growing into full-fledged adult. _And then...maybe we... _Casting her gaze down for a moment, she regathered her courage before pulling her finger away. She took a step back as her hands were clasped behind her, and she nervously looked about, unable to meet his gaze again. "I don't think I've really grown that much, have I?"

Had she recovered from what happened that afternoon? Ko-chan was glad to see that she didn't look like she was about to burst into tears, but he still wondered why she wanted to talk. Was it about the message he had sent? His answer? He chuckled softly as he smiled at her, looking her up and down. "You might have grown an inch or two...but I'm sure you'll still grow taller."

Ohana smiled as he took part in the small talk. She knew she was using it to fill in space as she gathered the courage to do what she came here to do. "I'm sure you will too. I can't wait to see how tall you get...eheheh..." Her eyes met his, and she couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush. It was such a simple thing, but she couldn't deny that it made her happy that he still looked at her. At all. _If not as someone he loves...at least as someone that has a place in his heart..._ She shook her head before looking up at him again, "Ko-chan...do you know why I called you out here?"

Koichi knew his cheeks had flushed somewhat too when he noticed Ohana's reaction, but they quickly cleared up as he heard her question. His face grew a bit more serious as he gave a small nod, "I...would guess it's about my answer?"

She took a moment before shaking her head. "I...I thought it would be too, but I changed my mind as I made my way over here. To be honest, Ko-chan, I haven't looked at your answer yet." Ohana saw that surprised expression on his face, and she only smiled even more as she took a step closer now. "I thought about it all the way here...how I wanted to hear your answer face to face...and I wondered what it'd feel like to be rejected...or be accepted. And then..." She took another step closer, gently placing a hand on his chest as she looked up at him. "Then I realized I was just putting everything on you again. I never gave you an answer to your feelings to that time long ago...and then I basically ask you to tell me your feelings again when you're already in a relationship. It was...terrible of me."

Ohana's hand rolled into a fist on his chest as tears slowly pooled in her brown eyes, but she never looked away from his kind eyes. "I'm sorry, Ko-chan. You put yourself out there again because of me...and this time, I should know what your feelings are. You moved on, and I...I couldn't. And...I...I still can't." She felt the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, and her vision blurred, but she could still feel those wonderful eyes still on her. "I'm so sorry for being a selfish girl, Ko-chan...but please don't take your eyes off me...at least for this moment." She reached up with her trembling hands and gently took hold of his face. "It...It doesn't matter what your answer is...because...because...!"

She blinked as a rush of tears streaked her cheeks as she got up on her toes. She felt no resistance from him, so she leaned in and her hands slowly trailed down to his broad shoulders and then onto his back. Bringing herself up against him, she first felt their foreheads touch gently. He still wasn't refusing her. She could feel his warm breath against her lips as their noses came close to brushing against each other. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head as she pressed forward, her soft lips connecting with his.

It was a simple kiss, but it seemed to last an eternity for her. She had given her first kiss to the boy who had first confessed to her. To the boy who had stolen her heart. Ohana hadn't planned for anything after this moment. It was fortunate for her that he hadn't pushed her away, but that didn't mean his feelings for her were still there. If anything, she wanted to still be kept near, to continue spending their precious time together. She didn't know if she could forget these feelings she had for him, but she hoped she could be satisfied with the knowledge that she had done all she could.

_If only...I had realized sooner..._

Slowly pulling away from the kiss, Ohana slipped her hands down to his chest as she got down off her toes. Opening her eyes slowly, she still felt those tears escape her, but she smiled up at him as their eyes met. It was such a happy moment for her...but at the same time, it felt bittersweet.

"Ko-chan..." She whispered, her trembling legs losing their strength, "...Koichi..."

"I love you..."

Her legs collapsed beneath her, but she felt herself being caught in his arms. She gently clenched at the fabric of his clothes as they pushed gently on his chest. Ohana couldn't stop the flow of tears as her head rested over his shoulder. His arms seemed to tighten around her, bringing her closer in his embrace. She was resting against him now while he was on his knees. The curly haired girl wondered what it'd look like to anyone passing by.

_Would we look like...a couple?_

"...Ohana...! I...I...!"

She was a bit surprised by his voice, but she smiled as she heard him call out her name. Her hands gently released his chest and moved around him, pulling him closer in return. Ohana couldn't deny that she enjoyed the comfort of being in his warm embrace. Gently rubbing his back, she closed her eyes as she nodded understandably.

No matter what his answer was, she would continue to love him.

* * *

.::|| I apologize for the long wait to those that have been waiting for another chapter. This is not the last chapter. I'm thinking one or two more chapters will follow this one. I had trouble doing this particular scene/chapter because I deleted it so many times. I just didn't like the way it turned out, so I continued to rewrite it. I'm...fairly satisfied with this turnout, but I think I'll leave it to the readers to decide. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Anyways, thank you for reading, and I would be grateful if you left reviews including your thoughts! I'll try to bring out the next chapter soon.


End file.
